His Maid
by PotatoShavings
Summary: i don't even know how to explain since i haven't gotten to the point yet ok bye just read it oh if you don't like OCs then nevermind
1. Georgia's Tale

**Hi guys**

**This is my first fan fiction ouo**

**I hope you guys enjoy and Review!**

**I'll write the next chapter soon!**

* * *

"Ow...ow...OW! That friggen hurts Em!"

"You got to heal your wounds before master comes back. We don't want anyone gettin' suspicious do we?"

"...no...I guess..."

"Your a good girl Georgie."

I sat there patiently as my older friend was stitching up my wounds. Damn it hurts. It feels like she was poking my cheek with a really sharp knife. Whatever. I just had to deal with the needle Emily was sticking in my face. "OW!"

"I'm done Georgia. Make sure nobody notices your scares. Its gonna cause a lot of trouble because you suck at lying."

I looked at her and scowled "Thanks." I replied sarcastically rubbing my sore cheek gently. I'm sure you wouldn't want to know what had caused the wounds. It's all a little sore around...well...everywhere. I could hear the bell of our master ringing. "Darn..what does he want now?" I thought out loud in disgust. Emily heard and gave me a warning look. "You know he is going to beat you up more if he had heard that.." I sighed and walked for the door. "I know."

I had made my way to his study and opened the door quietly. "You called?" I could slightly hear him grunting. Damn. He is mad again. I can't bare it when he is mad. "I-is their something wrong, sir?" I pulled a convincing, worried look on my face even though I could care less about the abusive man. "I asked you for tea 3 hours ago. What took you so long" Oh...I had completely forgot. I honestly thought Emily or one of the other maids were going to do it. Dang.

"I um...Forgot Sir." I was looking at my toes wondering what he was going to do next. "You told me to clean your bedroom and help the other maids in the kitch-"

"tsk. Don't give me that shit you little brat!" I could feel his movement he was coming towards me. He grabbed strands of my hair pulling me towards the door. "As a maid you should be able to handle all of that in less than five minutes!" He kicks me out of his study. Literally. "Get out of there and make my damn tea! I want it NOW." He slammed the door at my face. Jerk. I touched my head a little. It was burning like hell and bleeding a little. Gosh. And we wonder why he doesn't have a wife. Even if he is extremely RICH and a little HANSOM no woman would want a child-beating man like him. Disgraceful.

I walked back into the kitchen and found Emily. She looked at my head and sighed. "How can you survive here if you keep getting yourself into trouble?" Another bell but this time Emily went. "I will be right back Georgia...Er...Hopefully. Marian please take care of her wound." She walked out and closed the kitchen door leaving me and Marian alone to work.

After the painful, stinging of that darn Marian's treating, I had slightly recovered and got back to work. I stepped out of the kitchen after telling Marian that I had to deliver the old man's tea. That was when Emily stopped me at the hall.

"There is an important guest coming tonight!"

"Who?"

"I'm don't know exactly who he is but he goes by the name Phantomhive!" My eyes had widened. I know that name. Was it Vincent? No. It couldn't be. I heard his corpse was found under the Phantomhive manor. Poor Vincent. He was dear to me. Such a nice man. I remember the times when him and my father used to work together. I can't remember what happened to my father but it truly hurt me hearing he was missing. If it wasn't for him. Leaving me, I never would of ended up somewhere my farther would never had allowed. But. I guess he did not try hard enough to get in touch with his daughter. Wait. Could this be his son? The Fierce Ciel Phantomhive? I do remember meeting him as a child once when me and my family was having dinner with his...I threw my hands on my face pulling down and stretching my skin, making myself look like a really ugly monster. I turned back to Emily. "What are we supposed to do? He tells us now when we could of been on it as soon as he woke up. Argh this is so frustrating! Emily can you please give this tea to the old man? I'll be right back." She nodded. I handed her the china cup and ran across the hall to the dining room. I had laid the tables carefully and had filled the centre of the dining table with white roses. Apparently Ciel's favourite. It's a good thing i got Em to give me all the facts about him.

I had waited patiently for this guest to come. I had turned my head to take a look at the time on the Grandfather Clock. Already 7. He'll be here soon.


	2. The Guest Arrives

I silently stood there, Spacing out until a doorbell had snapped me back into place. I whipped my head to have a glance at the grandfather clock. 7:30 already. That must be him.

I puffed my maid uniform, removing any remaining dust and darted out the dining room. Theres the door. I felt so nervous and my palms were sweaty. Why? I gulped, placing my hand on the cold golden door nob. The bell had rang again, scaring the hell out of me, almost making me fall on the Old man's treasures. Blimey, I'd probably be slaughtered and sold as pig meat if that happened.

"Get the fucking door!" I could hear the old man screaming clearly even when he is three stories up. God he has a loud mouth. Okay. That's it! This door is coming open. I throw the door open, revealing to males. One tall one short. The taller one had Midnight hair and soothing, crimson eyes also covered in black clothing. He looked Kinda dangerous but really nice. The shorter one looked about my age. With deep blue eyes, and a...really angry look on his pale face..Oh lordy I hope I didn't upset him when I roughly pulled the door open.

"I-Um..Welcome to Woods manor...I-Er.."I was too nervous to say anything more. I bowed randomly before a soft delicate hand touched my chin, pulling me up from my position. "Ah...You must be Georgia. I am Sebastian Michaelis and this is my master, Ciel Phantomhive." He introduced himself and his owner as I blushed like crazy. The boy eyed me carefully with his scary glare he spoke. "Do I know you? That patch of grated carrots on your head seems awfully familiar." What a Rude one! I growled slightly before forcing a smile on my face. "I don't think so." I replied as sweetly as possible with gritted teeth. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm positive that I have seen you around my dinner table before."

"With all due respect sir I think I am capable of remembering such a thing." I lied. I actually do remember dining with him and his family. But of course I'm too stubborn to admit it. Emily had come to cut me off before I had caused any more damage. "Eheheh. Welcome to Woods manor. Sorry about miss Georgia. She is still in training for learning manners." She smiled nudging me back. "Show them to the dining room will you Georgia." I nodded not saying a word to her. "Right this way."

* * *

I took them to the big dining room and pulled a seat for Ciel. Without a word he sat down. What not even a thank you? Humph. I pulled out a seat for Sebastian but Ciel stopped me. "He does not need to be sitting Miss Georgia. He is my butler and is sensible enough to know that." I rolled my eyes slightly as I pushed the seat back into place. "Where is Mr. Woods?" He asked.

"Oh um. Emily is getting him. He will be down soon." I told him, quickly blushing my 'grated carrots' off my face. We waited about five minutes in an awkward silence until the old man came followed by Emily, covering her face with her hand. Bloody hell. What has he done now. "Um may me and Emily be excused sir?" Woods looked at us and grunted throwing his hand up, signalling that we could go. I clumsily made my was to Emily, pulling her out and running towards the coat closet. I turned on the lights on and shut the door. "What did he do?" Emily showed me the bruise on her left cheek. I'm getting really frustrated with this guy. After tiptoeing to the kitchen to get Emily a bag of ice, the old man rang for me.

"Our guest would like some tea." He told me. I nodded and made my way over to the tea cart. Just when I was about to put water in one of the china tea cups two hands that were on my shoulder, That I'm sure I have felt on my chin before, had interrupted. "Please excuse me Miss Georgia. There is a certain type of tea of Ciel liking that I would like to make." His other hand was placed on the teapot. "May i?" I nodded slightly and took a step back. He took something out of his pocket which looked like a tea bag and dropped it in the tea. Wow this butler really knows his Master.. "Um..Mr. Michaelis..can I serve it? Please?" He looked a little surprised and then a smile replaced it. "Of course." He poured the water in the tea cup and handed it to me. "Take this to the Young master." I carefully walked to the other side of the room. Almost there...The 'Young master' gave me a look before I could put his tea on the table. And...There goes the tea...All over his clothes...Shit. Ciel was in shock. The old man was red with anger. And Sebastian looked rather...Amused. Cheeky butler.

"I'm really sorry-" Once again, the old man pulls my hair, Yanking me back and this time pulling me harder than last time. "You Stupid maid!" I screamed in great pain, which I normally wouldn't do. I haven't seen him this angry. Woods slammed me into a wall and I crawl away into the nearest corner, ready for my punishment. He grabbed my wrist but Sebastian took action and held his shoulder, orders from Ciel, before he could harm me any more than he has already. Sebastian stared soothingly at the Old man. "My apologies Mr Woods. Orders from the Young master. He tends to be a little stubborn and nosy at times." He smiled. "I heard that Sebastian." Ciel scowled. He turned to face Woods and lowered his voice. "I would advise you to unhand the maiden now. I'm a very impatient boy."He pulled his Tea-stained coat, revealing a gun. Blimey. The Old man let go, throwing me to the ground. I lay there helplessly while he crouched down and whispered in my ear "_i'll deal with you later."_

I got up after the incident shaking. That was scary. And embarrassing. I walked out of the room as causally as possible and ran towards the kitchen. Emily looked up from her cooking and knew in an instant that i was crying a little. "Oh Lord Georgia, What happened now!?"


	3. Punishment

**really sorry it took awhile, i thought i would get bored of this story but i still have ideas ;n;**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I sat on the kitchen floor quietly without saying a word to Emily and the other maids. I could hear the chattering of the Males next door over all the clattering of pots. It was time for the guest to go already. As soon as i heard my bell, i scrambled over to the dining room where there were half empty plates of turkey and cake. The old man looked at me. "See Mr. Phantomhive and his butler out." I let out a little nod and waited for the two to catch up. We were at the door and Ciel looked at me. I stared back. He sighed slowly pulling out what looked like money and a card out of his coat pocket. He lifted up his hand and grabbed mine, dropping the items on the palm of my hand.

"Here is a few pounds and my card. Go get something of your liking. You don't deserve serving a man that treats you like trash. You can always call me if there is any problems but not to often. I'm a busy person." I looked at the money and the card in my hand for about 30 seconds before speaking.

"You don't have to give me this Mr. Phantomhive. It's too much!" I saw that the amount of money he gave me was 500 pounds which i could not take from him. Things like that makes me guilty for some reason. Ciel held up his hand.

"Please. I have enough money in my pocket. 500 pounds is nothing to me." I looked at the boy strangely. I guess he isn't as mean as he seems.

"I don't know about this sir...I don't want to be punished by him if he finds out i have money.." I lowered my head. Thinking about how much trouble i have already gotten myself into.

"Lets just say this is a little gift from my father to yours." I could see the tip of his lips twitch up to a little smile. It's kind of nice when he smiles. Even just a little bit. I smiled back nodding. "Thank you."

I shut the door after they got in the carriage and breathed happily, making my way to the bedroom I share with Emily. I slid the money under my pillow but kept the card. I never knew when i might need it. I ran back upstairs. There really was no reason to be there unless it was bed time or something. That's why i would usually sneak down in the middle of the day if i had something important there like my journal or something. Anyway, I was sent to the Old man's room since he said he would deal with me later. I knocked on the door before going in.

"Um..you asked for me..Sir.." He walked up to me and slammed the door shut. Looking me up and down he said with a grin, "I'm not done with you yet. And definitely not letting you off the hook."

* * *

**Emily's pov ~**

I was busily cleaning the kitchen with the other maids, grabbing dirty pots and placing them in the sink until i heard screaming coming from the master's room. I froze and recognized that voice. It was Georgia. I dropped the pans and pots, allowing them to crash on the floor dramatically before running upstairs to the our master's room.

I threw the door opened at saw Georgia crying in the very corner of the room, her uniform almost ripped to shreds, exposing half her body. bruises were showing up on her thighs, arms and waist. strings of ginger hair laid on the floor next to a pair of blue scissors. I couldn't believe what i have just witnessed. Georgia was like a little sister to me, she was family to me and the other maids. Her cheerfulness and Upbeat energy kept us from feeling gloomy, upset or angry. Now i see that girl badly hurt. I grabbed my masters hand and stopped him from doing any more damage.

"Please stop this master you are hurting her!" He slapped me hard with his free hand, i fell crashing to the ground.

"How dare you interrupt me! Why don't you be patient and wait you're turn!" he kicked me and crouched down to whisper into my ear, his foul breath suffocating me. I could tell he was drunk. "You are just trash, nothing important, nothing else but a slave"

* * *

**Georgia's pov ~**

I was so afraid it has never been this bad. My whole body hurt and i couldn't move. Bloody hell. I heaved myself up while he was distracted and quietly limped over to a half empty bottle of vodka laying on his table. I reached out for it, stretching my arm out and causing more pain to it. I tried not to make as much noise and grabbed the bottle. Turning around i saw him still bothering Emily and i tiptoed over to him. I was a few centermeters away when he stopped talking to Emily. I froze, my heart started beating faster, i was shaking.

"Do you honestly think i'm that stupid?" He whipped around and grabbed my leg, making me drop the bottle and letting it roll out of reach. I fell to the floor and he pounced on me, pinning me to the ground and tightly holding my wrists so i couldn't do anything. Emily got up immediately and grabbed the bottle i had dropped, aiming it at the old man and smashed it on his head, the glass broke and the vodka slipped out , making a slightly sticky mess around us. He had his eyes wide open before slamming his head on my chest (which really, really hurt since i was still growing.)I pushed him off with all the little strength i had left and pulled myself up and ran over to Emily. "Is he dead?" I asked, panicking. Emily crouched down to his level and checked his pulse. "He's unconscious, but he could wake up any time soon." I did not want him to wake up, even if he lost his memory and had become mr "nice guy" even if i was hanging off a cliff and he was the only one that could save me by waking up.

I ran over to the phone and grabbed the card from my torn up uniform. Thank god it was still there. I turned to the correct numbers on the phone and waited until someone picked up.

"Butler of the Phantomhive manor speaking.."

"Please put Ciel on the phone i need him right now!" I whined, quickly, afraid that the old man would wake up.

"Miss Georgia is that you? Whatever is the matter?"

"it's a really long story just please put him on the phone!"


End file.
